The Home Coming
by Moira Doyle
Summary: The story continues with Doyle and Marlene finally getting together. Explicit sex scene included. This is actually rated MA


Part 2 The Home Coming

**As the plane began its decent to Heathrow, a petite redhead with dark auburn waves framing a pale oval face, sat staring pensively out of the plane's small window, trying to still the butterflies threatening to escape from her stomach, and again reflected on the last six months of her life that had led up to this point.**

**The day she had left England and said goodbye to her new found friends was one of the saddest in her life, not the least of which, was saying goodbye to her father, a man she found she wanted desperately in her life on a permanent basis. By mutual consent, they had decided to keep their relationship quiet in case some undesirable element should find out and try to use it against him. So they had said their goodbye in private. In their short time together a strong bond had formed between them and it was heart wrenching having to say goodbye.**

**She arrived back into a country that felt alien to her, a country that had once been home and hearth was now no more than a stop over destination, a breathing space as she waited for her return home…To England. No matter what she did, or how hard she tried, she just didn't seem able to fall into her old easy rhythm. Her boss, Chief Owens, had done all he could to try and make it easier for her, but even old friends, and once loved places held no interest or meaning for her any more. Everything had changed _she_ had changed. Feeling restless and out of sorts she suddenly realised that there was only one course of action open to her, she had to leave Australia.**

**Resigning from ASIO was the most gratifying thing she had done, it felt as if a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She purchased her ticket to London - one way. For the first time in what had seemed a lifetime ago, she smiled voluntarily, not just a reaction because someone else was doing it, but because _she_ wanted to, because it _felt right_. England had felt much more like home than Australia ever could now. No one would be waiting for her at Heathrow Airport she had told no one that she was coming least of all her father. Passing through customs was easy, she had nothing to declare, having left her old life behind her, and she had only a few precious mementos. Still smiling, Marlene hailed a taxi, not an easy job at that time of the morning.**

**It wasn't quite deepest winter - barely a month until Christmas, but it was still bitterly cold to Marlene and she had almost turned into an ice cube waiting for a taxi to arrive. The driver put her bags in the back as she climbed into the front and began rubbing her hands together in an attempt to keep warm.**

"**Where to, luv?" He asked.**

"**The Thistle Hotel, in Piccadilly road."**

"**Right you are," He said turning into the street, "Where are you from then?"**

"**Australia."**

"**You got family 'ere?"**

"**Yes, my father." After the brief exchange of pleasantries, Marlene turned to look out of the window, her thoughts racing ahead to the eventual meeting between her and her father. She could just imagine his face when she walked into his office, it would be thunderous to say the least. Having had many an occasion to see his full range of emotions, mainly at his men's expense, she wasn't exactly looking forward to it.**

"**We're 'ere, miss. Miss?" The driver called gently shaking her by the shoulder.**

**She woke with a start, making the driver jump back in alarm as she lashed out. "Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to startle you – I must be jetlagged. So what's the damage?" She asked as she dug out her purse. She gave him the required fare plus a generous tip.**

"**Thank you, miss, but you needn't 'ave." He said smiling kindly at her, "Do yer need any 'elp getting' your bags inside?"**

"**No, thank you." She said and walked into the hotel. All she wanted to do was go to her room, have a hot shower and crawl into a nice warm bed.**

**The next day, Marlene stood on the top step in front of CI5's HQ, and looked up at the unimposing building sighing. It was no use putting it off any longer, so taking the bull by the horns; she went in to beard the lion in his den.**

**Walking purposefully up to the front desk she grinned at the startled doorman. "Excuse me, Miss, can I help you?" He asked, rapidly trying to place her face, she seemed familiar.**

"**G'day Fred, is Mr Cowley in?" She asked.**

**His face lit up with recognition. "Marlene isn't it? Well he did have an appointment…"**

"**It's all right, Fred, I'll take care of this," George Cowley interrupted. Marlene looked up to find him glaring down at her from the landing, a brief case in one hand and his coat thrown over the other. He was not at all pleased to see her. "This had better be good, I'm supposed to be in a meeting."**

**Taking heed from his tone, Marlene asked in a neutral voice, "The last time I was here, sir, you said that if I ever got tired of working for ASIO, you could offer me a position in CI5. I was wondering if that offer was still available?"**

**Walking past her on his way out he asked tartly, "I assume that you have a current drivers licence?"**

**Marlene blinked in confusion. "Sir?"**

**He paused at the door. "I need a driver."**

"**Yes sir. Coming sir." 'Yes,' she thought to herself, and grinned.**

"**You can take that grin off your face."**

**Marlene stared at Fred. "That's scary." She whispered, and quickly raced after her father it didn't pay to keep him waiting for too long. Her position was precarious at best at the moment, and if she didn't do anything to make him regret hiring her she might just be secure.**

"**So where is this meeting sir?"**

"**Number 10 Downing Street. I assume you do know where that is?"**

"**Yes sir." She answered him wryly. Test number one, she thought. He certainly wasn't going to make it easy for her, she had only been there once before, and that had been during the day and now it was dark. That was the one thing she found hardest to get around, the fact it was still dark at seven in the morning, in Australia, even in the middle of winter it was light by at lest 6.30. But she managed to get them there in one piece without too much backtracking.**

**Cowley checked his watch as he gathered his things together and exited the car; "You managed to get me here on time." He conceded gruffly.**

**Feeling pleased with her driving she quipped, "Does that mean I get a bonus then?"**

"**No, that would require you getting me here before time." He said, "Wait here I won't be long." Marlene grimaced sourly to herself. Spying the grins on the two police officers guarding the door she poked her tongue out at them and snuggled into her warm woollen coat for a long and cold wait.**

**She woke from a light doze to the sound of rapidly approaching footsteps. Cowley climbed in as she stretched her cramped muscles. "Where to now sir?" She asked him politely, and started the car. He gave her the address of a florist. The rest of the day was spent hopping backwards and forwards from one address to another all over London. Some were important others not so, by the end of the day she had a better understanding of the layout of central London.**

"**Last stop, and then you can get some sleep." Cowley said to her as she stifled a yawn. Not a word had passed between them about their newfound relationship that they had begun to forge when she was last here, or if she was actually to have a job at the end of all of this. Her mind was too tired to focus on more than the driving in unfamiliar traffic conditions.**

**It was dark by the time they pulled up in front of the block of flats in Chelsea and it felt much later than it really was. They both got out of the car and headed into the building. Walking up the few flights of stairs to the door Cowley knocked on it. Betty opened the door and welcomed them in.**

"**Come in, come in, everything's all ready for you." She said ushering them out of the cold hallway.**

**Marlene found herself in a sparsely furnished flat. The furniture with which it was furnished, had seen better days, but was still serviceable, and sitting on the table was the large bouquet of flowers and box of chocolates that he had ordered. Looking around, her tired mind slowly registered the fact that adorning shelves were the few photos and ornaments that she had brought with her. She smiled warmly at Betty; they had become firm friends during her convalescence and had since kept up a regular correspondence. She was happy to see her again.**

"**Glad to have you back." Betty said, giving her a quick hug. **

"**Glad to be back, and thank you." She said, gesturing around the flat.**

"**It wasn't hard to find where you were staying."**

"**No, I suppose not." Marlene murmured, and stared at her father.**

"**I'll make this as painless as possible." Cowley said, returning her gaze, and opening his brief case held out a sheaf of papers that would make molehills of mountains "Here is a list of all the rules and regulations pertaining to your conduct at all times whilst in the employ of CI5 and your standard recruitment, medical and combat training forms that are to be filled out in triplicate, signed, and on my desk by seven am sharp on Monday morning. Any delay may result in you not being assigned a position."**

"**Yes, sir, thankyou, sir." He had given her three days and for that she was grateful.**

"**I'll let you get to it then shall I?" He was about to pick up his things and leave when Betty interrupted him.**

"**Oh, for heavens sake, sir, greet your daughter properly. You've been like a bear with a sore head since she went back to Australia. I'll just wait in the car," She gathered her things. "Marlene, I left a meal for you on the stove, and if you like, tomorrow we can go shopping together, I'll be here around ten. Okay? Bye." Giving Marlene another hug, she left, leaving a stunned and bemused father and daughter to stare shyly at each other.**

**After a few moments Marlene gave him a cheeky grin, breaking the ice between them. "Don't go blaming me – I didn't tell her."**

"**Why do you think she works for me? Och, lass, it's so good to see you again. I've missed you." He said softly, and smiling warmly held out his arms. Marlene ran straight into them, revelling in his embrace as much as returning it.**

"**I've missed you too, daddy," She whispered and buried her face into his shoulder to stop from crying. She felt loved and accepted by this man who just half a year ago was a complete stranger to her.**

**After a few minutes, he relaxed his hold and held her at arms length, "The next time you want to try this stunt again, I suggest that you let me know before hand. I don't appreciate being woken up in the middle of the night and told that you have, 'done a runner'." The worry was evident in his voice even as he was scolding her. "I thought that… If things weren't going smoothly at home, all you had to do was pick up the phone and call, you didn't have to go through all this."**

**She hung her head meekly, letting his tirade wash over her and when he had finished, she gave him a brief hug and apologized. "I'm sorry, but it was a spur of the moment thing. I didn't realise what I'd done until I'd bought the ticket and was waiting to board the plane. I wouldn't have put you through that if I was thinking clearly, but I couldn't stay there any longer – everything had changed, so had _I_." She fiddled with his tie and looked up at him sadly, "Please, don't be angry with me, Dad. I honestly didn't mean to cause you any trouble." Tears were now running freely down her face she looked truly contrite.**

**Cowley smiled, and kissed her on the forehead. He was glad she was here and unharmed, although he would have preferred less unorthodox methods. "I'm not angry with you, I was just worried that you might hurt yourself," He said, as he wiped her tears away. "Any way, I must be going, goodnight, Marlene, I'll see you on Monday." Picking up his things he left.**

**Marlene took a deep shuddering sigh and stared thoughtfully at the closed door for a few moments. She loved her father, and wouldn't intentionally cause him distress and now she was sorry that she obviously had. Pushing the thought tiredly behind her, she yawned. She decided to have dinner and then go straight to bed. Tomorrow was the start of a totally new and, hopefully, bright future.**

****

**Bodie, Doyle and Murphy were on assignment in the north. They had been told that a small arms dealer was beginning to expand but what this expansion entailed was anybody's guess. Their brief was therefore to stay put until they found out.**

**They had been able to set up in the house next door, by a contact of Bodie's, it been used as a halfway house and drug den amongst other things, so their being there would hopefully go unremarked. They hoped to find out whom the secret backer was and when the deal was to go through and where. They quickly fell into the repetitive regime of the vigil. They had been watching the house for three days and still nothing had moved next door, and it was beginning to look increasingly like becoming a dud mission.**

**Bodie flopped back on the bed in disgust, "This is ridiculous! Are we even sure Cowley got his information right? Three days and not a squeak, three days!" Bodie was a man of action, and sitting around on a stakeout was an anathema to him. The thought of waiting for berks, who may, or may not, decide to show up was only irritating him beyond his endurance. "How much longer does the Old Man expect us to stay here, anyway?"**

"**As long as it takes, old son. As long as it takes," Murphy laughed at him, slapping him on the leg as he settled down on the other bed. "Besides you can't be tired of my scintillating company already?"**

**Doyle laughed too, "Well, he had a dirty weekend planned with his latest bird."**

"**Yeah, Gloria," Bodie smiled in delight and raised his eyebrows suggestively.**

"**Gloria? I thought her name was Mary? So what number is this one then?" Murphy asked, shaking his head in disbelief at the antics of his fellow agent.**

"**What do you mean 'number'? Just because women throw themselves at me doesn't mean I go out with a different one each night. Not that I couldn't," He added modestly.**

"**Well, in the last couple of months, I've heard you tell of about eight different women, and they're just the ones I know about. So, come on – how about letting me have one of your cast offs?"**

"'**Cast offs'? You make me sound like a snake." Bodie feigned a wounded tone.**

**Murphy chuckled. "Your words, sonny Jim."**

"**I would have thought that would be rake not snake," Doyle chimed in.**

"**Go on, laugh it up," Bodie sniffed indignantly, "And to think, I was going to let you have Dee's number."**

"**Dee? That ah, rather voluptuous brunette you were with three weeks ago?" Murphy asked eagerly.**

"**Yes, well, she did express an interest in Ray here, although I can't understand why, and I had thought then about giving him her number but if you two are just going to mock…"**

"**Well, if he doesn't want her, you could always give me her number and I can console her." Murphy said.**

"**Take her and welcome my son." Doyle said expansively.**

**Bodie stared at his partner, "What's up with you Doyle? That's the third woman you've turned down this month. You aren't going queer are you?"**

**He turned back to the window. "I'm perfectly capable of finding my own girlfriends thankyou, I still haven't forgiven you for that gymnast."**

****

**At 6.58 Marlene raced into CI5 HQ, skidding to a stop in front of Fred who had a clipboard ready for her to sign. She quickly scrawled her signature, grabbed the badge he gave her and leapt up the stairs. Racing down the hallway to Cowley's office, she neatly sidestepped other agents lounging in her way and bursting through into the office, she stopped at his door. Face flushed from her exertions, she knocked briefly and went in. He was bent over some paperwork, and he rapped, "I said 7 sharp. It is now 5 minutes past. What's your excuse?" He looked up, waiting for her answer.**

**Standing straight, she replied, "I'm sorry, sir, but I don't have one, I did try to get here on time, but obviously that wasn't to be. Perhaps I shouldn't be wasting your time." She stood still, not daring to breathe, waiting for his decision.**

"**Quite right, but as it happens, we could do with someone with your skills," He conceded. His eyes softened slightly, and the corners of his mouth curled up in a fraction of a smile as he faced her.**

**She remained motionless, waiting until he was finished, and didn't dare to give in to her answering grin. He took the sheaf of papers from her, now completed in her neat flowing script and quickly scanned them. Betty had spent some of her weekend helping Marlene with the forms, and for that she was grateful, otherwise she would have still have been there now trying to decide which parts applied to her.**

**He selected a bundle and handed them to her, "Doctor Ross is waiting for you."**

"**Yes, sir. Thankyou, sir." She took them and was headed for the door when he called her back.**

"**How do you like your living quarters?" He inquired.**

"**Not bad, even if they are lacking one minor element."**

"**Oh? And what would that be?"**

"**A laundry. I hate using Laundrettes." Grinning she left his office, giving Betty the thumbs up as she swept through. Softly singing to herself, made her way down to Dr Ross's office. She felt that nothing could shake her euphoria. Then she met Dr Ross.**

**Gesturing for her to sit, Dr Ross got straight down to business, "How do you feel?"**

"**Fine, thanks."**

"**I've read your case file. I was on leave when you were last here, and from those notes and how you appear to me today, you seem too good to be true."**

**Marlene said nothing. She sat and listened to what this woman had to say, Betty had said she was good at her job but Marlene was going to reserve her judgment until the end of the session.**

****

**Betty walked into the Controller's office, a cup of tea in one hand and the latest batch of reports in the other. He was staring into space, and didn't register her presence until she spoke.**

"**A penny for them, sir?" She inquired politely.**

"**What?"**

"**Your thoughts, you seemed miles away. You aren't worried about Marlene, are you?" He didn't answer her as he took the reports so Betty continued, "I know she's young, a flirt, flighty, smart but not street smart and there are some topics it's best not to talk about when she's around, but I think she'll pass the preliminary testing."**

"**Oh, I've no doubt she'll do that," He said, getting up and limping across to the drinks cabinet.**

"**But?" Prompted Betty as he paused, and again became introspective.**

**He smiled at her as he turned around. "What do _I_ know about raising a daughter?" He sat back down, the bottle of whisky in his hand, and poured a wee dram, "I'm an old man, to set in my ways, and she's…"**

"**Young? You're not too old, sir." She told him. He raised an eyebrow at that statement, "Shall I tell you a secret? She doesn't want the kind of father a five year old wants, not anymore. She's a big girl now if you haven't noticed. All she wants is someone she can talk to if she gets lonely or scared. Something that only family can do for each other, and you and her grandmother are all she has left."**

"**Och, she would never go to her grandmother," He said. "Their relationship is somewhat, _strained_. Alright, to make you happy, I'll arrange to have dinner with her one evening this week."**

"**She'd appreciate that, sir," Betty said, smiling.**

****

**Marlene wasn't at all happy as she stormed out of Dr Ross's office, the woman kept asking questions that she wasn't ready to answer herself. Before leaving she turned back to her, "Let's just get one thing straight Dr, I will happily rip out your throat if you try to dig to deeply into my past, there are some things I do _not_ need reminding of. I do not need your psychobabble to tell me how to live my life. Have I made myself clear?"**

"**I'm here to help." Ross began.**

"**Help? Is that what it's called? I think that I know how best to deal with my own problems, Dr, you've been warned." And she quickly left before another word could be said.**

**Marlene's next appointment was with Macklin, a hard man by all accounts. All she'd been told is that he'd been badly injured at some stage so as a consequence now preferred to teach others how not to end up as he had, and he was good – very good.**

**She walked into the gym expecting to find him there but found the place in near darkness, there were no windows, and the only light came from the hallway. Hunting around for a light switch she heard a noise behind her and was immediately set upon by someone intent on doing her mischief. A couple of strategically placed jabs soon had her attacker backing off. Whoever he was, he was pretty damn good. She allowed him to wear himself out as she manoeuvred herself into a position that she could attack him from. He got in one good blow that sent her sprawling and she fell heavily on her side across a metal bar, it was the last chance he got. Still feeling angry with Dr Kate Ross, she added that to the pain in her side and went on the attack. With one last blow, somewhat reminiscent of Bruce Lee, she gave a flying kick and it connected with his jaw knocking him out.**

**The lights were snapped on at that moment blinding her temporarily.**

"**Very good, very good indeed." This came from a man standing by the door. He was tall, over 40 and looked like he could take care of himself in a fight if he had too, and he was looking down at her quite intently.**

**This must be Macklin she thought. "So, do I pass muster?" She asked belligerently, she wasn't quite sure she liked the way he was looking at her, it was starting to make her feel dirty. It still made her flesh crawl the way some men looked at her, as if she was a piece of meat up for auction to the highest bidder, if he didn't change his expression soon she was going to do it for him, she didn't care who or how big he was.**

"**I was told you were good at martial arts I just didn't know how good." He said with only a tinge of awe in his voice. "I'm surprised you're not teaching, your Sensei must be proud of you."**

"**My Sifu doesn't believe in showing too much pride in his students." She said using the Chinese term, "but it was a privilege to be taught by him, he is a true master. If I could only be half as good as he is at Wing Chun I'd be happy."**

"**So just who was your Sifu?" He asked curiously.**

"**Chon Wang."**

**He raised his eyebrow and held out his hand, "I'd be happy to teach you, and perhaps you could teach me some of those moves you performed."**

**Marlene hesitated before grasping his hand firmly in hers, he still hadn't changed his expression but she hoped that she would be able to call him a friend, someone she could trust, and who would treat her as an equal. "If I can." She said.**

"**Good." He grinned, "now, drop and give me 20."**

**He put her through her paces for the rest of the day, sending her on a 5-mile run and then a mini obstacle course, by the end of it all she was physically exhausted and in need of a hot bath.**

**The next day was filled in much the same way with small arms practice with Jack Crane, and despite her having said that she was a bad shot she showed a good proficiency for most types of handguns. Doctor Hedley was happy with her general health. The scars on her back had healed, although some had left large white puckered lines. She'd never be able to wear a backless dress ever again. Lastly was an in-depth interview with Mr Cowley as to why she thought she should be in CI5. After that she was allowed to train with the latest group of recruits, at first she found it difficult to integrate, preferring one on one, but quickly adapted to enjoy pitting her skills against the others. All except Peter Wilks, it was he that had been her opponent for the test by Macklin, she had bruised not only his arse but also his ego and he had hated her since.**

****

**Doyle stifled a yawn as he gazed out of the window towards the building next door, he had difficulty getting to sleep last night because of Bodie's agitated pacing, Murphy on the other hand could sleep through a bomb blast it seemed.**

"**Hello, what's this?" he murmured quietly, spying a suspicious looking character lurking across the road. "Oi you two, he's back."**

**Murphy and Bodie were instantly alert, and quickly jumped to their feet. They hoped that this was not going to be a false alarm. Looking out the window they spied the same man they had seen that morning, and the day before, being very cautious in checking things out.**

"**Do you think that this could be our guy?" Murphy asked watching the suspect intently. They couldn't see much of his face, only that he appeared to be dark skinned and preferred a much warmer climate, if the way he was rugged against the cold was any indication.**

"**Could be. He's crossing the street now." Doyle said, watching as the suspect glanced up at the other houses in the street suspiciously. "He's certainly nervy enough."**

**The man in question hesitated before finally walking up to the front path of their target's house, and knocked on the door. The CI5 agents were a flurry of activity, Doyle had been busily taking photos of the suspects and Murphy started recording the muted conversations from the house next door.**

**Suddenly Murphy tossed the headphones down in disgust, "Damn!"**

"**What is it?" Bodie asked, "The equipment?"**

"**Is working fine." He said, "Just listen to this." He turned on the speakers so that the other two could listen to what was going on next door.**

"**Is that even a language?" Doyle asked after listening to the unintelligible babble for a few moments. "How are we supposed to do our job if they're not even speaking English."**

"**Well it's nothing I've ever heard."**

"**I have. He's African." Bodie said sourly.**

"**Are you sure?" Doyle asked his partner.**

"**Yeah, I'm sure, he's speaking Swahili."**

"**You don't happen to know what he's saying do you?" Doyle asked his partner hopefully.**

**Bodie shook his head, his dark eyes looking even darker, "No." He said.**

"**So which one of us is going to have the joy of telling Cowley?" Murphy asked looking at Bodie and Doyle in turns, both of who were grinning like the proverbial Cheshire cat at him, he grimaced in the face of defeat, "Thanks."**

****

**The new recruits were waiting for Cowley to arrive and give one of his lectures, a kind of pep talk. He was running late, not like him at all. Marlene sat staring at the door waiting for him to walk in, she had a feeling something was wrong. Did it have anything to do with the mission that Bodie and Doyle were on? Were they hurt? A thrill of fear raced through her at the thought but she didn't have time to think about it as her father chose that moment to walk in.**

"**I need to know if anyone here knows Swahili, even if it's only a few words?" He asked, two people put up their hands and he beckoned them to follow him, "Alright, you two come with me, the rest of you are to report to Jack Crane."**

**Marlene stood up and glanced over at the other who put up his hand, she should've guessed it would be Peter Wilks, a right royal pain in the arse and slimy with it, he made her flesh crawl. He had never forgiven her for knocking him out in the test set by Macklin. She had tried holding out the olive branch, but that had shrivelled to dust at his look of contempt. His problem was that she was a woman, and women in his opinion belonged chained to the kitchen sink, not in this sort of job, using weapons and things that they could not possibly understand. They followed George Cowley into a small side room where a neatly dressed African was seated at a table.**

"**This is Colonel Ojuka, he's here visiting his son and he's kindly donated some of his time to teach you as much Swahili as you can memorise." He told them as he closed the door.**

"**Anything to help an old friend Mr Cowley." He said expansively. He had a wonderfully deep cultured voice, and he spoke English with just enough of an accent to give a hint as to his background.**

"**O'Connor, Wilks." Cowley said, "Which ever of you can grasp the basics in the shortest space of time will be sent up north to help out on a mission."**

"**Sir, may I ask a question?" Marlene looked at Cowley.**

"**What is it?"**

"**Why did you ask if anyone spoke Swahili, surely it would have been easier to find someone outside who spoke it?"**

"**It would have been, if the two with a sufficiently high enough security rating had been available. So I suggest you start learning." He left them to get on with it.**

"**Yes! As my time here is short let us begin." The Colonel said. Finding out what they did know he went on from there. Marlene soon outstripped Peter and forged ahead in learning the difficult language. By the end of three hours she was conversing with the Colonel in broken Swahili, stumbling over the more difficult words of the unfamiliar language.**

"**You seem to have a very good talent for languages," The Colonel said his curiosity piqued at her ability. "You would not consider leaving Mr Cowley and joining me?"**

"**I don't think so, Colonel, I enjoy working here. I have about a 98 recall," She said. "Whether I've read it or heard it, makes little difference.**

"**That is a very good talent to posses in this line of business is it not Mr Cowley?" Ojuka asked him, as he walked in. "To remember what has been said and done. One would have to watch what they say around you."**

"**I believe it does have its advantages – and – disadvantages." Cowley said, he was looking at Marlene during this exchange and saw a shadowy look briefly cross her face, "Are you all right Miss O'Connor?"**

"**Yes sir, just a bit of a headache that's all." She told him, "It has been a long time since I've had to cram for anything."**

"**Well get it seen to and then meet me in my office in half an hour. Good day Colonel, Anson here will see you out. Mr Wilks follow me."**

**Wilks, following Cowley, glared at Marlene's retreating back.**

**Marlene went to the CI5 tearoom, thankfully it was empty and she made herself a cuppa, trying to purge the memories that the Colonel's remark had evoked. She stared out of the small window upon a not so alien city, the skyline almost reminded her of Wellington, New Zealand. Suddenly she slammed the Formica topped table angrily, why couldn't she relegate her memories to some dark corner of her mind where seemingly innocent remarks wouldn't have them resurfacing. She wanted to forget the past, not kept being reminded of it, she still had nightmares that left her in a cold sweat and unable to get back to sleep. Knowing her half hour must be up she stood up ready to leave and was taken unawares by a flying tackle and slammed back into the table.**

"**Bitch!" Wilks spat at her, "I should be the one going on this mission, not you. Sleeping with the boss is the only way you'd ever get any where in this organization – isn't it? Whore!"**

**Marlene had managed to ignore a lot of the things he had done and said to her, but calling her a whore and suggesting that she and her father were having some sort of perverted relationship was just too much, and she lashed out viciously at him. Knocking him to the floor she pounced on him and would have continued if Macklin hadn't happened to walk by at that point.**

"**Wilks, O' Connor!" He shouted at them, pulling them apart. "What's going on here?"**

"**Just an accident sir." Wilks said before she could answer. "Didn't get out of her way fast enough."**

**Macklin looked toward Marlene who nodded her head in acquiescence; he didn't look convinced but nodded in acceptance of her agreement. "Do you have somewhere you should be?" He asked her.**

**She nodded again. "In Cowley's office sir."**

"**Well then I suggest you get yourself in there now. As for you Wilks, come with me."**

"**I'm sorry if I'm late sir." Marlene said as she walked into Cowley's office.**

**Taking his off glasses he glared up at her. "What was going on out there?" He demanded.**

"**Petty differences. Soon settled, sir." She answered him levelly. She would have to thank Wilks; he did manage to take her mind off of her previous thoughts.**

"**Alright, if that's all it was." He sighed heavily. "It seems I have no choice but to allow you to go on this mission. You won't be going alone though; I'm sending Bradshaw up with you. He's to replace Murphy."**

"**Bradshaw, sir? I don't think I know him?"**

"**He's married and has three children," Her Father leaned back in his chair and grinned. "Two of which are daughters."**

**Marlene grimaced as his meaning became clear, "A chaperone, just how old do you think I am?"**

"**It's true I wouldn't trust either of those two Casanova's alone with a stick, but no, I want Murphy down here, and don't think I haven't noticed the way that every unattached male has been panting after you. I know you haven't been leading them on, _but_, I want your word that you'll behave yourself." His look was uncompromising as he stared at her.**

**Marlene was a little surprised at that and considered her next words before answering him. "Are you speaking as my father or as the head of CI5?"**

"**As your boss." He growled at her.**

**She secretly had her doubts on that score but she relented, after all, what could happen? It's not as if she and Ray had kept in close contact with each other, he might have found someone else. "Alright, you have it, I promise to behave myself."**

**Seemingly mollified he nodded his head and dismissed her, "Then you had better pack what you'll need, it's a little chillier in Liverpool than here."**

****

**Marlene was only half looking forward to the mission, on one hand it would be great to see Bodie and Doyle again, but on the other she wasn't quite sure that she should. She had managed to talk to Doyle, when she was allowed out of hospital, and cleared up the confusion of her feelings after he had killed Allison, and it was then that a fledgling romance had started to bloom between them, but had gone no further than a chaste kiss at the airport. Her father seemed to have a sixth sense where they were concerned, and the few times that she had been at CI5, he always managed to find work for Ray to do, or there would be someone in the vicinity preventing them taking things further. But her recuperative stay soon came to an end and they hadn't done anything more risqué than hold hands in her father's presence.**

**Back in Australia, she had been kept busy with work, her friends wanting to know where she had been for the last 18 months, and doctors and psyche appointments, that she hadn't been able to give much thought to the romance she had begun in England. Her only contact with Ray had been via Betty. Marlene had no idea if Betty knew what was going on, and even now, was still silent on the subject. But at least being here was better than being at HQ and abused by Dr Ross. It wasn't the woman's fault, she _was_ just doing her job, but that's not to say that Marlene had to like it, or make it easier for her.**

**She found the trip up the country uneventful – but cold. They had taken the A41, which Bradshaw said, was more 'Picturesque'. He had talked non-stop to her, which she didn't mind, as it kept her from thinking too much during the long trip.**

"**So where are we now?" Marlene asked looking around her at the buildings, this was the second break in about three hours, and Marlene just wanted to get to their destination and stay warm.**

"**Birmingham, about halfway there, more or less."**

"**Don't suppose I could drive the rest of the way? You could take over once we reach Liverpool." Marlene said to him. She was practically frozen through, all she wanted to do was get there and be done with it, and perhaps get warm and stay that way for more than a few moments.**

**He looked at her amusedly. "Cold?" he asked.**

"**Freezing." She replied fervently and gave him her most winsome smile hoping that he would agree. He relented, and the rest of the trip was accomplished quickly and, most importantly, warmly for Marlene. She would have to tell her father that his plan had backfired; Bradshaw had folded at the first hurdle. The man was a sucker for a pretty face. It was well and truly dark by the time they reached the ferry, and crossed the Mersey River. He let her drive the rest of the way, stoping briefly at a takeaway for food and then on to the stakeout. It was situated in a quiet residential street in a poor area; some of the houses looked a little run down but not derelict. They drove past the front of the house and turned down a side street, pulling up to the kerb they got out and headed towards the house via the back lane. Murphy met them at the back gate and ushered them into the relative warmth of the building, directing them to go upstairs.**

**She climbed the stairs behind Bradshaw, keeping her eyes firmly fixed on the floor, or lack thereof.**

**Bodie leant over the top banister, looking down into the stairwell. "Hey Bradshaw, I didn't know you spoke Swahili?"**

"**I don't. But she does." Bradshaw said gesturing over his shoulder at Marlene.**

**Bodie looked at the woman, she still had her head down as she navigated the holes in the rotting wood, but she seemed familiar somehow. "She being?" he queried.**

"**The cat's mother." She looked up at him and smiled at his look of disbelief that quickly turned to one of happiness when he realised who it was.**

"**Marlene! How long have you been back?" he asked, his delight at seeing her there was as plain as the nose on his face, he gave her a swift, but welcoming embrace.**

"**Hello big brother." She teased him laughingly, "Oh, I've been here just over a week, and you haven't once been round for a cup of sugar." She pouted. Bodie had taken on the role as her protective big brother. He had a way of making her laugh, and had helped to put some of her troubled past into perspective.**

"**I'm sorry, but I've been a little busy you know." He teased right back. "So you speak Swahili?"**

"**Mmm. Well not until about 6 hours ago, give or take a minute or two." She said, giving a nonchalant shrug and followed the others into the room. "And then only after a three hour swat with Colonel Ojuka."**

"**Ojuka? Is that bastard back in the country?" he spat.**

"**Do you know him?"**

"**Oh yeah, you could say that. Couldn't she Doyle?" Bodie asked his partner as they all entered the room.**

"**Hey, what?" he asked as he turned to look at his partner, it was his turn to watch. "What are you talking about?"**

"**Ojuka! Marlene's just told me he's back in England."**

**Ray turned startled green eyes on her and Marlene's pulse raced as a growing heat invaded her body at his gaze. Time seemed to stand still as he slowly took her in from the top of her head to her toes, and then back, to rest on her face. A whole plethora of emotions and desires swarmed her for supremacy, but she held them all in check, and swallowed nervously. She felt giddy, and exposed, standing there in front of him. Part of her was wanting Ray to take her in his arms and kiss her in front of everyone, but the other part, the part that held all the dark thoughts of the pain inflicted on her by men, shrank back from the more intimate male contact, the thought abhorrent.**

"**Have I changed that much?" she asked in a soft voice, a shy smile playing at the corners of her mouth as she tried to hide her fear of the intimacy that his gaze hinted at. If only she could get over it she'd feel happier about being here with four men. She wished her father had sent either Betty or Sally with her, she'd feel a lot more comfortable.**

"**Yeah." He said grinning, looking her up and down. "For the better. Red hair suits you by the way."**

"**Thanks, but it's auburn, not red." She said and a faint pink tinged her cheeks.**

**Bradshaw, thankfully, walked between them, breaking their eye contact. "Come on, our foods getting cold." And he led Marlene over to the other small table, that held the remains of the others meal.**

"**If we'd known a lady was coming for dinner we would have tidied up a bit." Murphy said as he quickly cleared up their mess.**

"**A lady, I had no idea I was being elevated to that rank." She laughed trying to make light of the moment and hide the way Ray had made her feel. "I do like what you have done to the place though, what would you call this, late Foo or early Punk?"**

"**I would have put it more as post Gang Warfare," Murphy said, "and you look like a lady to me so, therefore, you are." He made to kiss her hand but Marlene pulled it out of his grasp, the look on his face making her shudder. It was innocent enough, but she felt self-conscious being the only woman in the group, and as she barely knew Murphy his grasping of her hand had her instantly on edge.**

**Bodie and Doyle had seen it as well, and Ray had half raised out of his chair.**

"**Come on Casanova," Bodie said, quickly intervening. "Let them eat their meal in peace." He pulled the protesting Murphy away from the table. He wasn't eager to try and break up a fight between Ray and Murphy; it would be vicious and bloody. Bodie glared at Ray who sat back down and glared at Murphy.**

"**I think I'll get started on those tapes." She said to no one in particular and sat down next to the tape machine. Suddenly she wasn't hungry, she felt on edge and uneasy, a lot of that had to do with her feelings towards Ray. She worked for as long as possible until the cold began to make it difficult to hold a pen without her fingers cramping, and wearing a glove was impossible as it made her too clumsy. She was grateful to the Boys for making up a bed in a curtained off area where they slept. They were going to put her in one of the other rooms as per Cowley's orders, but they were like iceboxes. She crawled in, barely taking the time to take off her skirt and boots.**

**She woke to find Bodie peering down at her, holding a cup of tea and some toast.**

"**Is that for me?" she asked him.**

"**Yeah, if you want if of course. How did you sleep?"**

"**Like a log."**

"**Well that explains the chainsaw I heard last night then." He grinned at her.**

"**Cheeky sod." She said trying to keep from laughing herself, and she reached out to give him a playful slap, but thought better of it when she realised just how cold it was. "Shit it's cold! Now I know why bears hibernate during the winter." And she snuggled further under the covers.**

"**Nah, it's not cold… Yet." He said, putting the food and drink on the floor in front of her, "Wait until it snows – then it'll get cold. After all, I grew up here." He tapped her playfully on the nose.**

**She reached out and tried the tea and toast, but grimaced when she found out that they were cold. "Oi! The toast is cold, and so's me tea." She said plaintively.**

"**Yes, well, it is nearly winter you know." He told her sagely and quickly ducked out of the way of the pillow she threw at him.**

"**Oh go on, get out of here you pain in the arse." She cried in mock anger. She emerged a few moments later, dressed to face another chilly day. She finished the rest of her ablutions and got back to work. Keeping her head down, she concentrated solely on her work, and was conscious of being watched, it wasn't a sensation she liked. She worked steadily, slowly making sense of what was being said next door. Although she enjoyed her work and loved a challenge, it was still tiring and there was no absolute guarantee that she had it right the first time.**

**Marlene glanced up at last, she guessed it to be about late afternoon, or it could be earlier than that as it had been overcast all day. She tossed her pen down and stretched backwards over the chair. "When's lunch – or have I missed it?" She asked as her stomach rumbled.**

"**You're still hungry, after what you and Bodie put away?" Doyle asked, Marlene's stomach gave another even louder growl and she grimaced in chagrin.**

**After the third rumble Bradshaw told Doyle to take her out and get her some food. "If she keeps grumbling like that, next door are going to get suspicious." He said.**

"**Come on, I know of a place where you can get a burger that will satisfy even Bodie's hunger." Doyle said holding out her coat for her, she slipped into it and he escorted her out the back and into the alley making their way to the street.**

**After taking her to the takeaway he then took her down to the river to watch the lights on the river. It had been overcast all day and threatened to snow at any moment but watching it had been well worth braving the cold for. For the first time since her mother had died, Marlene felt happy and warm inside. It was good to be with Ray, he was charming, funny and extremely good-looking. Walking companionably side by side they stoped under the trees to finish off the bag of roasted chestnuts he had bought for her. She wished that things could be different between them so that she could allow herself to totally relax in his company.**

"**You might even get to see snow tonight." He whispered into her ear, his warm breath softly stirring the hairs along her neck and heating her cooled flesh.**

**Marlene tensed, not realising that he was so close. He pulled her hair back from her neck and gently nuzzled it, his fingers seductively tracing along her shoulders and down her arms. She drew in a sharp gasp at his kisses and pulled away from his touch, her back ramrod straight.**

"**No Ray, we… we can't, not here, not this way." She told him, trying to control her breathing.**

**He drew her gently but firmly back into his embrace, again kissing her neck, "Why not here, we're quite alone." He murmured his words punctuated by kisses. She looked around her and realised that he was correct, the few people that had been in the park with them had all disappeared back into their nice warm houses and had left the two lovers alone. No, she corrected herself, not lovers, they could never be that, her father strictly forbade it.**

**His arms encircled her waist and he slowly moved his hands up her body, cupping her breasts and massaging them through the layers of her clothing. She was shaking with the desire he sent coursing through her body. It was becoming so much harder to resist him, and, she had to be honest with herself, she didn't want to. This was wrong, her head screamed at her, remember what the Thai's had done to you! She couldn't, didn't want to, his long fingered hands caressed her throat, tilting her head back for the kiss he placed tenderly on her lips and Marlene finally melted completely into his embrace. He broke off the brief but mesmerising caress and Marlene opened her eyes she hadn't realised she'd closed, looking directly into his. She felt lost; she didn't _want_ to fall in love, not yet, she wasn't ready for it. She looked up into his face, at his half lidded eyes clouded in desire, and briefly closed her own, she had to stop him before they went any further. Now, while she could still think clearly, his kisses had a way of doing strange and wonderful things to her libido.**

**Smiling tenderly he turned her around so that she faced him, and kissed her again, this time deeper and with more passion as he plundered her mouth with his tongue, seeking out her own and coaxing it to explore his. Without realising it she found herself returning his kisses, her tongue returning each stroke of his with one of her own as their passion grew.**

"**No." She moaned and tried to pull away. "Ray, please stop, you know we can't go on. It isn't right." It wasn't fair, he was so tender and caring and beautiful, but she couldn't continue. Her father had warned her off of Ray and she wasn't going to disobey him. If they were to continue she would have to tell him, she had no choice.**

"**Marlene, what is it?" He pulled back and looked at her, gripping her shoulders, as he demanded she explain herself. "Am I going to fast? I thought it's what you wanted. What we both want." And he began to caress her again, his touch coaxing her to respond.**

**She captured his hands in both of hers before answering, "No Ray. I… That isn't the reason." She couldn't go on, wanting to get away from him before she said something that she would regret. She could hear her father's voice even now demanding she obey him.**

"**I promised." She whispered. Letting go of his hands she quickly walked away, and heard him curse in frustration. She told herself that it was the unexpectedness of the situation, not the man who kissed her, that was causing her to feel this way, and if she repeated it often enough she might just believe it herself in a couple of decades. By the time she got back to the house they were using in the stakeout she had managed to compose herself into a semblance of normality.**

**She walked into the room they all shared, Bodie was awake, monitoring their targets, he briefly looked up at her as she went past and went back to his work.**

"**Tummy all nice and full now?"**

**Marlene bit her lip before answering, "Yes, nice and full."**

"**Where's Ray?" He asked.**

"**Oh, he's coming." She said.**

"**Have a nice walk?"**

"**Yes, thank you."**

"**Did you enjoy the sunset?"**

"**It was beautiful."**

"**So, how did you like your first sight of English snow?"**

"**Snow…?" She looked out of the window, startled by his question and watched the softly falling flakes drift past the window. She had been so upset she hadn't realised that it had started snowing, "Unforgettable." She whispered sadly.**

"**You must be frozen, would you like a hot chocolate?"**

"**No, thank you." She said and sighed, "Bodie, much as I like playing twenty questions, do you think that you could be quiet? I need to concentrate if I'm to translate these tapes accurately."**

"**Sure. Are you all right though, you look like you've been crying?" He asked. "Ray didn't do anything to you did he?"**

"**Ray didn't do anything, he was a perfect gentleman. I…I just have a bit of a headache, probably getting a cold, is all." Marlene bit back on her temper, she didn't want to antagonise Bodie and have him despise her, and she knew very few people that she could call a friend.**

**Although she tried she couldn't keep her mind on her work. Her thoughts kept wandering back to Ray, and the look of hurt on his face as she walked away. She shouldn't have allowed him to kiss her. Now she had opened a door into a whole new set of emotional problems.**

**Ray walked in a little while later and talked quietly to Bodie for a few moments before going to bed, he simply nodded goodnight to her as he walked past. This was the second time that she had hurt him maybe the third time will be the charm? Huh she thought sourly, if he even decides to give me a next time I'd stuff it up as well.**

**It was midnight before Marlene began to make any sort of headway and was able to get more clues as to what the dealer was involved in. It wasn't until dawn that their break came in the form of a phone call made to their target. Bodie switched over to the telephone bug. She listened intently to the conversation between them and started smiling, Bodie raised an eyebrow in query, and she waited until they rang off before answering him.**

"**At 2 pm on the 25th November, here in Liverpool. A private yacht, the 'Good Hope', will berth at pier 5, payment and pick are to be made there." She said wearily. "Now if you'll excuse me I am going to bed."**

**Marlene crawled into bed, boots and all, as Bodie radioed through to HQ and made his report to Cowley that they had their man. It was the last thing she heard as her head hit the pillow.**

****

**The next few days were busy for all those involved in the case. George Cowley had seemingly mobilised all of CI5 up to Liverpool. Marlene was kept busy going over her translations to ensure that she hadn't made a mistake. They had then contacted the Coast Guard to confirm the arrival of the yacht and that it wasn't delayed any longer than would otherwise be normal.**

**Tensions were high, she was feeling it intensely, the last couple of ops had gone badly and the Home Office wasn't exactly pleased, it would have a field day if this one went the same way. Marlene and her father had had a heated discussion last night about what was being smuggled out by the former gunrunner, she was angry with him for shrugging off her idea that it could be white slavers he was dealing in, she only wanted to help. To make matters worse, she hadn't been able to stop thinking about that night she and Ray had kissed, and every moment she was in her father's presence she felt sure that he would guess what had happened between them. She kept waiting for him to say something.**

"**Ah there you are, are you all right?" Cowley asked as he spied her coming out of her room in the hotel that he was using as a base for this op, he paused and stared at her. "You look a little tired, you're not ill are you? Do think I'm pushing you to hard?"**

**She shook her head, "No, I don't. My mind's just been so full that I haven't had a proper nights sleep, that's all. I'll be right once this is all over. You're the one working overtime. You should learn to relax a bit more, I don't want you having a heart attack."**

"**Well, if you're sure that's all it is then." He peered into her face as if trying to read her thoughts. He could sense that there was something weighing on his daughter's mind.**

**Marlene really didn't like lying to him or even holding back on anything. They had started out by being honest with each other, and the thought that she wasn't being totally honest now, made her unhappy. She would have told him everything then and there but was fortunately interrupted by Murphy looking for Cowley.**

"**Oh, sir? Here are the photos you wanted, and everyone's waiting for you." He said looking at his boss and Marlene in turns wondering just what it was he had walked in on.**

"**We'd better be going then sir." She turned away from her father and walked up the corridor to his room where the murmur of voices could be heard.**

**Cowley glared at Murphy, who was careful to keep his face neutral, and followed after his daughter. Walking into the crowded room he began more brusquely than normal.**

"**Alright listen up, I don't want anyone to stuff this one up. I hope you've all had a chance to study the area closely. Right, Murphy, I want you positioned here at the end of the pier, Jax and Anson will be over here on an adjoining pier, if you can get the owner of one of the boats to let you on board all the better. Bodie, Doyle, I want you two here at the front. Bradshaw you'll be with the water Police. O'Connor, you're with me. All right is everyone clear on where they'll be?" A murmur of yes sirs answered him.**

"**Is there anything anyone wants to add?" Marlene raised her hand. "Miss O'Connor?" he sighed.**

**Marlene blushed. She was the new kid on the block, so to speak, and felt nervous about putting her idea forward; all of the men in the room had more experience in their little fingers, than she did in her whole body as to the likely outcome of the operation. "I've been going over some of the things that they've said and tried to figure what they meant by them, I'm pretty sure that they're dealing in a live cargo, but…."**

**Her downward gaze fell on the photos on the table, they were of three men, one was the arms dealer, and another was the man who had come to the house, the go between. The last one was rather grainy, taken from a security camera at the airport of the arms dealer and another man, they were shaking hands, but she could still make out his dark middle eastern features.**

"**But what, Miss O'Connor?" Cowley asked, a little impatient with her.**

"**I know this one, his name's Abdul Achmed Farique." She said, pointing to the man in question.**

**Her father looked up, surprised. "How do you know about him when our own intelligence has nothing?"**

"**ASIO were chasing after him when they recruited me. He's a known dealer in human flesh – age and sex no barrier – he also came to the prison where…where I was being held." She told them, stumbling over the mention of her incarceration, she still cringed inside. "ASIS has said that there's been an increase in kidnappings of women in Asia, particularly blondes. He's wanted on a list of charges as long as you arm, by Interpol, ASIO and ASIS. He goes by a few other alias's, a devout Muslim, and hates all westerners."**

"**Are you sure?" He asked.**

**She nodded. "I'm surprised he's come this far west, and doing dealings with the 'dreaded infidel', usually he does his hunting within the Pacific Rim. We…ASIO, hadn't heard of his whereabouts for about three years, they thought perhaps he was dead, killed by one of his own men, but then he showed up again about a year ago, at the prison I was being kept in, apparently back in business."**

"**Do you know where he went?"**

**She shook her head, "ASIO have no idea and I don't think ASIS has either. He just totally disappeared off the radar."**

"**Maybe he was taking a sabbatical." Murphy quipped.**

"**Well this certainly changes things. When he visited the prison, he didn't single you out at all?" Cowley asked**

**Again she shook her bowed head, her eyes firmly fixed on the floor. "N…no, the Thai's had… well I just looked a lot different."**

"**A saving grace then?"**

"**If you want to call it that." She said with bite, she wanted to curl up and hide, she felt like a naughty child who'd been caught with their hand in the biscuit tin. She knew there was no reason to feel this way, it wasn't her fault, but that was the nature of rape, the victim always felt the shame and humiliation and the criminal got away with a clear conscience.**

"**All right then. What else can you tell us about him?" Cowley asked in soothing tones.**

**She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Not much more, just that he's ruthless enough to do what ever it takes to stay free, and if that means he'll have to murder his cargo – he will. There was one report about four years ago where he had gone through three complete changes of crew, and I do mean complete, he'd even murdered his number two."**

****

**It was a blustery grey winters day when they arrived at the dock and settled into their positions, waiting for the action to begin. A white van with blacked out windows slowly pulled into the car park and pulled into the nearest parking bay to the pier. Two men got out and looked around carefully before going to the back of the van and opened the doors.**

**Nine women, ranging in ages from about 19 to 25, got out of the back and stretched their cramped muscles. They looked dazed, as they stood huddled in a group trying to keep warm in the cold wind before the men herded them towards the docks.**

"**I feel sorry for them." Marlene said in a quiet voice to her father.**

**He glanced at her sitting beside him, a concerned look on his face. She hadn't taken her gaze from the women, and all he could see of her face was a partial profile, she looked sad, he put his hand on her shoulder and she shivered. "Are you going to be alright Miss O'Connor?" He asked.**

**She turned to look at him, her expression thoughtful. "Sir? Yes, I'll be fine. Just a little cold." It wasn't the cold that had made her shiver, it was the knowledge that if they couldn't rescue these women then they were doomed to a life of slavery, she knew what it was like being a white woman in a foreign country and at the mercy of those who thought you were less than dirt and treated like filth. If they were lucky, they'd die before that happened.**

**The CI5 agents watched as the group of women and two men walked down the pier to the waiting yacht, but before they could board, someone started to argue with the gun runner, meeting them at the gangplank. After a short, but heated argument they all went on board.**

"**Wish I could hear what they're saying." Marlene murmured listening to the voices coming over the open radio.**

"**Murphy," Cowley asked his agent, "can you get any closer?"**

"**I'll try sir." Came the reply. He attempted to sidle closer but was ordered off by one of the more diligent crewmembers. "Sorry, can't get any closer than this. They do seem rather jumpy though."**

"**That's all right Murphy, it was worth a try." He turned back to her, "can you make out anything?"**

**She tilted her head slightly to hear more clearly and frowned in concentration. "Something about quota or quality not what it should be? ... Not up to scratch?" She shook her head sadly.**

"**I'm sorry, sir, but that's as clear as I can make it."**

"**That's all right, at least it's something."**

**She looked questioningly at her father, "Are we going to move in now?" she asked and quickly bit her lip to stop the giggles that threatened to escape her, it sounded so ridiculous, like a line out of some bad American cop show.**

**He grinned at her, but said, "No, not yet, I want to see what they'll do next." He sighed in frustration. "If we could only get someone on board."**

"**Let me go!" Marlene said.**

"**What? No. Absolutely not." Cowley said horrified she even suggested it.**

**Why not sir?" she asked him reasonably. "I fit all of the criteria; one, I'm female, two, I have red hair and three, I'm here, plus I can translate what they're saying. It would take too long to get Susan or Ruth up here. Unless you want to put Anson in a dress, I don't see that you have much of a choice."**

"**Sir." Doyle said over the RT, "It's too risky, if something should go wrong."**

"**What, with a whole phalanx of CI5's finest just waiting to come to my rescue?" she lightly teased him, and then said sombrely, for both their benefit. "Don't worry, I won't do anything to put myself in danger."**

**Cowley glared at her; he knew that she was right; she was the only one able to get close enough. He pursed his lips and sighed, he had no choice. "All right."**

"**Sir!" Doyle said forcefully.**

"**Doyle, just who is running this operation?" Cowley asked his argumentative agent. He stared at her and she met his gaze levelly, "One condition, any whiff of trouble, no matter how vague, and you get out of there. Understand?"**

"**Yes sir." Marlene said then took her hair out of the habitual plait she wore it in. She smiled reassuringly at him and went to get out of the car before he could change his mind.**

"**Wait." He hissed at her, grabbing her arm to halt her headlong dash out the car. "How are you going to play it?"**

**She put on her most vacuous look, and said without a trace of intelligence. "I thought I'd use my fluffy bunny act. Ooh, look at all the pretty boats. Can I take one home?" She grinned and he grinned back.**

"**Do you have your gun with you?"**

**She nodded and pointed to her handbag.**

"**No, leave that here and take this one instead," He told her and gave her the gun he took out of the glove box. "And keep your RT open." She nodded and did as she was told, putting the RT into an inside pocket and the small gun into the large outer one and held it tightly in her fist.**

**The gunrunner had finally come back onto the deck of the yacht; he turned to look back into the cabin as if talking to someone and then proceeded down the gangplank, walking quickly along the pier towards the car park. "OK, now."**

"**Creep!" Marlene shouted at her father and slammed the door, running off in the direction of the gunrunner/slaver almost knocking him over.**

"**Whoa, easy there!" he said while holding onto her arm, preventing them both from falling. "Is there something wrong?"**

**Marlene pulled her arm from his grip and glanced over at her father's car. "Not if you can help me." She said looking helplessly up at him with her most vacuous look.**

"**If I can." He answered. "Does it have anything to do with who ever is in that car?" He stared suspiciously at it as it sped off out of the car park.**

"**Yes. Oh damn!"**

"**What is it?"**

"**I left my handbag in that guys car. It's got my passport and money in it. Now what am I to do?" She wailed.**

**He looked her over and took in her auburn curls, pale grey eyes, luminous now with unshed tears and her body which appeared to be slender despite the bulky coat she was wearing. "Have you any friends or relatives that you can call?" He asked solicitously, she shook her head.**

**He studied her again and then seemed to come to a decision. "Well why don't you come with me to my friends yacht and I can make some phone calls for you?"**

"**Oh, thank you. I was going to wait in the Marina, but if you think that your friend won't mind." She said timidly, she didn't want to appear to eager to get on board. Up close she found him to be a slimy little rodent, with his greasy blonde hair, beady eyes and beak like nose, he looked like a rat, and she wanted to get away from him as soon as possible.**

"**No, he won't mind a bit." He said grinning broadly and gestured for her to precede him out of the car park. "In fact, I think he'd be delighted to see you. My name's Frank by the way." He had one hand on the small of her back and it was all she could do to allow him to leave it there.**

"**Mine's Marlene. Which one belongs to your friend?" she asked, as they got closer.**

"**Guess." He said.**

"**Um, this one?" She asked brightly as they came upon one of the larger boats there.**

"**No." he smiled, laughing at her naivety.**

**She pouted, "Perhaps if you told me what your friend did I could make a better guess." She hoped that her empty headed piece of fluff act was fooling him. It wouldn't be the first time that she had used it to fool someone to get out of bad situations.**

"**He's a dealer."**

"**In what? Oil? Gold? Diamonds?" she asked eagerly.**

"**Oh something far more precious than that." He said cryptically, and eyed her again.**

"**Silly, what could be more precious than jewels?" She asked him curiously.**

"**I think that you would be pleasantly surprised." Frank said, idly tracing a finger along her jaw. He lent forward as if to kiss her when someone shouted to him from the yacht.**

**He looked up and shouted back to the man on deck and turned to her, "My friend." He said by way of introduction. "Maybe we could continue where we left of at a later date?" He caressed her neck and throat with a finger, his look promising more.**

"**I'm really not like that." She said, shuddering at his touch and trying to keep the revulsion she felt for him hidden. "I don't go around sleeping with every one who comes to my rescue."**

"**Maybe I can help you change your mind. Shall we go on board?" Smiling he ushered her on to the yacht, and began speaking in earnest with the man on the deck, gesturing at her. She stood to one side listening intently to their conversation and smiled to herself, it was just as she had thought, they had needed one more to make up their 'quota' and now that she was here they would soon be under way, she had to delay them as much as possible. The other man gave her one last appraising look and then gestured for them to go inside the cabin.**

**Marlene entered the area, none of the women were in sight, but she could hear some muffled moaning coming through the closed door at the bow of the boat. She looked around her at the opulence that she knew was bought with dirty money with a mixture of awe and revulsion.**

"**You are suitably impressed, yes?" the owner asked.**

"**Yes." She lied and smiled sweetly at him to hide the anger she felt, 'impressed' was not a word she would have used.**

"**A drink then, to celebrate new friends." He suggested as he walked to the bar and poured them all a drink.**

"**No, thank you, I don't drink."**

"**Oh but I insist. It's an old family custom that anyone entering our dwelling places are given a drink of welcome, and I'm sure that you wouldn't want to insult me by refusing." He said coming to stand so close to Marlene that she had to tilt her head back to look him in the face, he held out the drink to her and she reluctantly took it and sipped it, grimacing at the taste.**

"**You must drink it all." He said urbanely, as he pushed the glass back up to her lips. She had to hold back the glass as he forced it upon her, letting go of the gun in her pocket, but she did as she was bid and swallowed the two fingers of Scotch. The fiery liquid burnt its way down her throat to her stomach, where it seemed to explode, making her light-headed.**

"**Let me take your coat." Frank said from behind her and put both his hands on her shoulders, digging his fingers none to gently into her flesh.**

"**N…no. Look, I've taken up too much of your time. I'm sure that that guy has gone." She didn't like being sandwiched between the two men and tried to sidle out from between them but was held fast. Frank was stronger than he looked, and his fingers dug cruelly into her shoulder joints, numbing her arms. The cramped conditions, alcohol and her fear of being gang raped again, all conspired to prevent her from escaping. This was going all wrong, her mind said to get away, but her legs wouldn't cooperate with her demands.**

"**Why should I let you go now that I have you? You should fetch me a very high price, maybe more than the others put together."**

**To stop the fear getting the better of her she focused on the anger and revulsion she had for these leeches of humanity and tried for a bravado she was far from feeling. "I don't know what you're talking about, I'm not for sale at any price." She said as haughtily as she could manage.**

**Both men laughed at her and Frank said, "Oh I don't think you'll have much choice where you're going my beauty. Right Abdul?"**

"**Yes, but first we'll have to make sure that you are properly… submissive." The man, Abdul, leered at her and arrogantly groped her roughly through her clothes. What's this?" he asked as his hand came in contact with her RT, he ripped open her coat and pulled it out.**

"**She's a plant you fool." Abdul snapped at Frank. "Why didn't you search her before you brought her here?"**

"**How was I supposed to know?" he whined. "She looks far to classy to be a copper."**

**Marlene again tried to struggle free but was stuck brutally by Abdul, and knocked nearly senseless she crumpled to the floor feeling the faint rumblings of the engine – they were underway.**

"**Tie her hands!" Abdul shouted at Frank who quickly did as he was told.**

**Shouting and gunfire was soon heard from outside as Abdul searched her and found her gun. Pulling her roughly to her feet he pushed her out the hatchway and on to the bow of the boat, using her as a shield. Marlene almost fell on the icy deck, but he held her steady as he quickly took in the situation. They were at a stalemate, the police launch and another boat, piloted by the CI5 agents, were currently blocking his escape rout, and George Cowley and the rest of his men were standing ranged on the pier, their guns at the ready, trained on the hired hands on the boat.**

"**Who is in charge?" Abdul asked looking down at the men on the dock.**

"**I am." Cowley replied.**

"**Then you will tell your men to put their weapons away or I will shoot the woman, and that will be very messy, to say needless." He pushed the muzzle of the gun to her head and said darkly. "Do not _doubt_ that I will do as I say. Pretty as she is, I can always find more to replace her."**

**The CI5 agents did, as they were bid reluctantly, none wanted to see her get hurt unnecessarily. Abdul laughed as he held her still with the gun held firmly to her head and openly groped her body. The cold winter's air was doing it's best to clear her head, and she was becoming more aware of what was going on. A sudden gust of cold wind made her shiver violently as it chilled her body through her open coat.**

"**Now, get them to move out of the way." He said, gesturing towards the two boats blocking his escape.**

**Cowley pursed his lips together and gestured to Bodie and Doyle. "Are either of you able to get a clear shot?" He asked quietly.**

**They shook their heads, "Not without hitting, Marlene, sir." Bodie answered for them, not taking his eyes of the tableau.**

"**Then I think that's what we'll have to do, isn't it?" Cowley told his agents grimly.**

"**I hope you make sure that she knows it was your idea. Sir." Bodie said unhappily. They stared at each other and an understanding passed between them as each nodded; if it was the only way then they had to do it.**

"**I am getting impatient. Do you wish to see her dead?" he asked, pulling back the hammer of the gun and jamming it more forcefully at her head, making her wince as the metal dug into her skin. Cowley grimaced and deliberated.**

**Marlene hated herself for being this way, if she was to be the sort of agent that her father wanted, then she had to face up to her fears. She looked at her father; he was at an impasse and she had to help him somehow.**

**Abdul chuckled and whispered into her ear, "I think that your side has lost my dear."**

"**No! Abdul Farique you're under arrest." She said, and shivered as a light rain started to fall, and with the wind, it chilled her to the bone.**

**He laughed and purred into her ear. "And just _who _is the one with the gun?"**

**She didn't answer but grabbed at his crotch, gripping him tightly and pulling and twisting at the same time. Ducking her head she spun around as he screamed and released her, clutching at his abused genitals, but she forgot about the icy deck and lost her footing. Abdul took advantage of her momentary inattention as she tried to stay upright and shot her, hitting her in the shoulder, she screamed and pitched over the low railing of the boat into the icy waters of the Mersey.**

"**MARLENE!" Cowley and Doyle cried in one voice. Three shots rang out, almost as one, hitting Abdul squarely in the chest. Ray ran to the edge of the dock, his eyes never leaving the spot where she had fallen in, Bodie held him back.**

"**Hang on Ray! You can't go after her, you'd fare no better than she has, let _them_ rescue her." Bodie said gesturing to the water police who had prepared for just such an emergency. Doyle glared at his partner for a few moments before he sighed and looked away, running his hand through his curls, feeling frustrated and useless.**

**The Police had a diver in the water within seconds of her falling in, and a second ready if the first wasn't able to find her. A tense few minutes passed before the first diver rose to the surface – empty handed.**

**A gasp was heard from George Cowley; his ashen face set in a grim mask as he kept his tears and grief at bay. Bodie glanced over at him and nudged Doyle, and together they went over to stand next to their boss and offer what comfort they could, to be there for him if the worst scenario should happen. A not very happy thought for any of them.**

**The divers spoke briefly to each other and the first seemed to be pointing under the docks, giving the watchers fresh hope. When the fresh diver jumped in he aimed for the spot indicated and soon surfaced with Marlene, her face was ashen. He swam as quickly as possible to the police launch where helping hands quickly pulled her in and someone began to resuscitate her.**

**Three CI5 men stared tensely in the direction of the launch, all willing her to live, and each with a different expression. It seemed like an eternity before Cowley's RT beeped.**

"**Cowley." He answered tersely.**

"**She's alive sir." Came the report from a relieved Bradshaw.**

**It took a few moments before George Cowley was able to reply calmly. "Good. Where are you going?" He asked as the launch began moving away.**

"**They're heading back to base, an ambulance will be waiting there to take her to hospital."**

"**Then stay with her, I'll be there as soon as possible." Cowley said, relieved that she was safe.**

"**At least it wasn't you who shot her sir," Bodie said in his usual calm and unruffled manner. "And she's still alive."**

**George Cowley smiled at him, relieved. "Aye."**

****

**Marlene finally awoke to find herself under a heavy stifling warmth, in her half sleepy state she tried to push it away but was brought back to reality by a sharp pain in her shoulder.**

"**Ah fuck." She cried and closed her eyes against the pain, willing it to subside, but snapped them open again when her father spoke.**

"**Profanity, Marlene?"**

**The use of her Christian name was the signal that they could speak freely. "Hi Dad." She said smiling up at him, happy it was her father and not her boss, and then she said wryly, "It's the same bloody shoulder, probably the same spot as well."**

**He chuckled, "Poor lass, I'm sorry you had to go through that."**

"**Par for the course isn't it?"**

**He pulled up a chair and sat next to the bed as she struggled to a sitting position and he held her hand. That touch and his smile meant a lot to her and she cherished every moment that they were able to spend together as father and daughter. Away from work they were able to pull down the barriers that they had to erect in order to keep their secret. Barriers that she knew were needed, but still she felt, impeded the development of their father/daughter relationship. Due to their kind of work she saw little of him, and moments like this were to be treasured.**

"**How are you feeling?" He asked solicitously.**

"**Sad, sore, sorry and… surprised." She added after a slight pause.**

"**Surprised?"**

"**Yeah, I'm feeling something I never thought I'd ever feel again, especially in England." She grinned at the confused look on her father's face. "Warm. I honestly thought I'd never feel like this again, this place is such a cold hole."**

"**Och, you're a cheeky lass. But what do you expect when you decide to go swimming in winter." He laughed and Marlene joined in.**

**Her laughter turned into a fit of coughing that left her gasping for breath, and she smiled at his look of concern. "I don't suppose you found it?"**

"**Found what?"**

"**The iceberg that sunk the Titanic, I'm sure it was still lurking off the coast somewhere." She sighed, her father looked so sad. "It's alright dad you did what you had to do to stop that creep."**

"**I could have lost you permanently."**

"**You almost did." Marlene reached out and grabbed both of her fathers' hands in hers and held them tightly. "I remember being dragged down, and it was so bloody cold, I couldn't get out of my coat… and, and then… I, I was on the police boat. I suppose only the good die young, and I still have a lot to atone for." She gave a little laugh, making light of her near death experience.**

**She had died. She felt herself being pulled down into the icy depths of the Mersey by the weight of her wet woollen coat and the current. The shock of the water alone almost stopping her heart and robbing her of oxygen, she had never known such an intense cold. She had tried to get out of her coat but was hampered by her shoulder and the fact that her hands were still tied. All the while her energy was being sapped from her and all she wanted to do was sleep. Part of her clothing must have snagged on something under the pier, and just before she died she had seen the diver coming towards her. But she didn't tell her father any of this; it was just something else that needed to be buried.**

"**At least you can keep on smiling, that's the main thing." He said.**

"**It's not easy, but I dread to think of the alternative." Her eyes took on a haunted faraway look, and she continued speaking. "Sometimes I wonder what it would be like to simply let myself go and not have to worry about anything anymore." She looked guiltily up at her father; she hadn't really meant to tell him that, her experiences were still to personal to tell anyone about.**

**For that one brief moment, George Cowley saw some of the horror that she carried with her.**

"**Maybe that's something you should take up with Doctor Ross?" He said quietly, giving her hands a comforting squeeze.**

**She glared at him and pulled away, "No! I won't talk to her at all. I don't like shrinks."**

**He looked sternly at her. "As your employer I'm ordering you to." And then his features softened, "As your father, I'm asking you to."**

**Marlene sighed and bowed her head. "Alright, but only because my father asked me."**

"**Good girl."**

"**I try to be."**

**He lent forward and gave her a quick peck on her forehead just as a nurse walked in. "It's time for your medication and you _shouldn't_ be sitting up miss." She said sternly to Marlene who grimaced sourly.**

"**That must be my cue to leave." He said to the nurse, and then turned to Marlene, "I'll tell Dr Ross to come speak with you tomorrow. You will talk to her about what we discussed won't you Marlene?"**

"**Yes. I will, I promise." She smiled at him and waved goodbye as he left.**

**Her father was as good as his word, and Dr Ross had visited the next day, he also managed to come back and visit a couple of times as well. But it was Betty who eventually took her home when she was released from hospital a week later. Not because she was well enough, but only, she suspected, because they wanted to be rid of her and her disruptive influence over the other patients. She hated hospitals; they made her nervous.**

**Of Bodie and Doyle there was only one brief sighting, just as she was leaving the hospital. Both men had been in a fight, that was obvious, but Ray was helping Bodie limp into the emergency ward. Betty had told her they had been quite busy of late with all the terrorists' intent on targeting Christmas this year. She also went on to tell her that the shipping container with the rest of her belongings had arrived and that Bodie, Doyle, Murphy and Benny had helped to put it all into her flat. It consisted of the rest of her books, ornaments and an old English four-poster bed, that once belonged to her mother. Her father had raised an eyebrow over that, but Marlene simply smiled sweetly at him, gave him a quick peck on his cheek, and started rearranging the furniture, putting things to right.**

**Marlene had spent a quiet Christmas alone for the most part, her father and Betty the only visitors. Betty brought over the cards and gifts from her few friends in CI5. Of all the presents she received the one she treasured the most was from her father. It was her birth certificate and he had added his name to it, instead of having a blank space where her father's name should be – it now read 'George Cowley'. She threw her arms around him; hugging him so tightly he could barely breath. He had taken a great leap of blind faith and trust to make their relationship official.**

"**So you really want to take me on huh? I can be a bit of a handful." She said.**

"**Och, I think I managed to find that out the hard way."**

"**Thank you." She whispered, "You have no idea how much this means to me."**

"**I think I do."**

**She had managed to spend several hours with him that day, a miracle in itself, and they simply enjoyed each other's company. She learnt more about her father in those few hours than she had in the six months since they'd discovered each other. Although she had made him promise to help celebrate New Years, there was no guarantee that he would. It might be the season to be jolly for everybody else, but the criminals saw it, as the season to make folly, so it was business as usual for CI5.**

**Marlene walked from the bathroom to the kitchen and put the kettle on. Not one to drink on her own she decided on a cuppa with her homemade shortbread as she waited for the New Year and the kettle to boil. It was getting late, but still some time away from the big finale, the beginning of her first full year in England. She'd had some unforgettable New Years in the past, but only in the negative sense. This one was to be extra special, a new and positive start on a whole new life. She was on her own thanks to having being stood up by her father at the last moment, a special meeting with the PM.**

**Having recovered sufficiently from her wound and subsequent dunking in the Mersey she had started back at training a week ago, against Doctors orders. Promising not to go beyond what she could do they begrudgingly let her continue. But she had missed CI5's annual get together, and was feeling a little down, she had wanted to see Ray again, to find out why he was avoiding her. Everything was ready when there was a knock on the front door. She opened it to find Ray leaning on the doorframe, looking down at her and shaking his head in admonishment.**

"**What?" She asked wide-eyed, her pulse racing at the sight of him. It frightened her to think that just being in the same room as him had this affect on her, and she had no control over it. He was wearing a dinner suit, his white shirt half unbuttoned and without his bow tie, he looked – rakishly sensual.**

"**I could have been a burglar or axe murderer intent on doing you mischief." He said stepping past her into the flat and eying off her attire, she was wearing a dark green satin robe and her hair was wrapped in a towel. "And you just let me walk in."**

**Oh, you aren't? She thought, and stopped, what was she thinking and of him, and said lightly, "I'm just not used to all this cloak and dagger stuff." She closed the door and watched him walk into the room. She had to admit that from behind he did look rather gorgeous, and the cut of the dinner jacket accentuated his shape beautifully, she found herself wondering idly what he would look like naked. He turned around and looked at her, his hands in his pockets and an all too knowing smile on his face.**

**To cover her blush she busied herself with the towel, and shook her hair free of its confines, retreating to the kitchen. "Make yourself at home. I was just about to make myself a cuppa. Would you like one, or something stronger?" She asked, and turned off the now madly boiling kettle, gradually regaining her composure and wayward thoughts.**

"**No, a cuppa would be great thanks." He said, as he took off his jacket and laid it on the back of the sofa. "I like what you've done with the place. Nice painting. Who's the artist?"**

"**You'll have to check for yourself, but that's my favourite one of his." She said, walking into the lounge and laid the tray on the coffee table then stood next to him by the painting. "I have a couple more, but they're only prints."**

**He looked down at her wondering what she was planning and then back at the painting; It was a landscape, children were playing on a dirt road in front of a high set wooden house, its metal roof covered in rust and half hidden behind a large tree with red flowers. There were more figures to one side of the painting with a smaller building behind them. It was titled 'Christmas Morning' and the artist was D'Arcy Doyle… Ray turned to look at her; she was shaking with suppressed laughter as she poured the tea.**

"**I don't recall any Doyle's ever going to Australia." He said grinning in return.**

"**Oh he's real enough. He's an Ipswich boy."**

"**Ha! Now I know your pulling my leg." He laughed.**

"**I am not. There is an Ipswich in Queensland." She said as she handed him his tea, giving him a reproachful look. "I thought you and Bodie had a double date tonight with a couple of what was it, 'hot birds', I think he said."**

"**I did have." He said taking a sip of his tea. "But I ducked out, not that any of them will notice. They were doing just fine without me. Besides I had something more important to do." He looked sideways at her as he said it, and Marlene's breathing became a little quicker.**

**As she pulled her robe a little more tightly around her emphasising the fact that she wasn't wearing anything underneath, and asked hesitantly, "What… what could be so important that you'd come half way across London for?" Of all the nights to only be wearing a robe, she thought wryly. But then, she hadn't been expecting company, and besides she could be dressed as a nun and still feel naked under his probing gaze.**

"**You. I've been debating with myself about whether or not to come here tonight; I was scared you'd just slam the door in my face, not that I'd blame you if you did. I deserve it." He said putting his cup on the coffee table and turned to face her. "I need to apologize for the way I treated you during the op. I should never have tried to take advantage of you."**

**Marlene stared at him, and smiled to herself at the thought of Ray Doyle, hard man of CI5, able to bring down the toughest of villains, afraid of her? But what did he have to apologize for? Her heart hammered painfully in her breast as she waited for him to explain further.**

"**That day I had only meant to kiss you, you always look unhappy. If you hadn't stopped me when you did." He stopped and looked at her, as something flared deep in his eyes and Marlene felt an answering heat building in her. "I'm sorry. If there is any way I can make up for my lack of control, I will, but once I had you in my arms I didn't want to let you go."**

**She continued to stare at him; he was apologizing to her for his loss of control when it was her that had almost lost what little control she had and given in to him. What did that say about her, that she was sick, mentally deficient or something? How could she crave _his_ kisses when the thought of anyone else, even Bodie kissing her abhorrent? She opened her mouth to protest, but Ray went on.**

"**I would have raped you." He said with derision, angry at his actions.**

"**No!" she cried, and leant forward placing her fingers over his mouth to prevent him saying anything more, she swallowed and shook her head. "No, Ray. It… it wouldn't have been rape. I…I've been raped before and I don't believe that you could have done _that_. You would have stopped yourself before _that_ happened." She caressed his lips with her fingers, their softness a temptation that a part of her was finding hard to resist.**

**He captured her hand in his and kissed her palm, making her tingle all over. "Yes, but at what cost to you. You'd been through so much, and all I want to do is make you happy. Won't you please tell me why, is it because of the rules or your father?" He looked up at her, and captured her eyes with his own, as he pleaded her for forgiveness. She couldn't shake his piercing gaze even if she wanted to, his eyes were so mesmerising.**

**Snaking his other arm around her waist he drew her closer. She went willingly and sat perched on his lap, a heady position as she could smell his musky male odour through his aftershave and it was making her giddy. The fibres of his pants rubbed the backs of her thighs where her robe had parted. He ran his hand lightly up and down her leg, and she tentatively put her arms around his shoulders, her fingers of their own accord idly playing with the curls at the nape of his neck.**

"**Both! Ray, is it wrong of me to want you? I never thought I'd ever allow any man to touch me as intimately as this, and…" She stopped and tried to quell the quaking she felt building, was it desire _for_ him or fear of what she was about to ask _of_ him. "Ray, I'm scared, and I don't want to be scared any more, I… I want you to… to…."**

**She couldn't ask it of him, it was just too much, if it should fail, if something should go wrong it could destroy even their friendship, hurt him, and she didn't want to do that. To lose his love _and_ his friendship was a price she wasn't willing to pay.**

**Ray held her and gently and stroked her still damp hair, and curled a stray strand round his fingers. "What is it Marlene? What do you want me to do? Make love to you?" He asked her, Marlene looked away she felt so ashamed for having to ask. "If you're sure that's what you want. I don't want to hurt you."**

**She lifted her head and looked into his eyes, did she really want this, want him to touch and kiss her – make love to her – she shuddered. Or should she just get up and walk away now and never know if she would ever be able to accept a man's touch again. Why did _that_ scare her so much more than her father finding out? "Yes, yes I am sure, and I don't believe you'd hurt me." She said and put as much trust into her smile as she could muster. "Oh one thing. Don't touch my back I don't like it. And Ray, thank you."**

**He smiled at her and caressed her face. "All right, but if I do anything that you don't like, or if I go too fast, just tell me to stop and I will." He said as he stroked her body using his fingers and the palms of his hands. Marlene nodded and closed her eyes; now that they had begun she was beginning to have doubts.**

"**Open your eyes, Marlene." The words, though quietly spoken, acted like a command and she snapped them open to gaze directly into his. Those same green orbs that had her so mesmerised all those months ago, and still held her captive. Like a rabbit caught in the headlights of an oncoming car, powerless to run away. He touched her slowly and gently, sensuously caressing her body, tracing around her breasts, and sending little darts of fire coursing through her body. A low moan escaped her lips, and under his expert handling she felt herself start to come alive.**

"**You like that?" He asked as he kissed her throat.**

"**Mm, yes." She murmured.**

"**Good." He said huskily and looked up at her as he tugged at the tie of her robe, undoing the loose knot. He ran his hands over her breasts, the calluses on his palms lightly rasping her soft skin and sent shivers of anticipation through every fibre of her being as he pushed the silky fabric off her shoulders, watching as it slithered down her body, exposing her to his hungry gaze. The bruises that once covered her had long faded, leaving her skin satin smooth and creamy.**

"**Beautiful." He whispered. The intense look on his face scared her and she slid off his lap and onto the sofa, inching backwards until she came up against the armrest. "Marlene? It's all right, I'm sorry. We'll stop if you like."**

**As the intensity of his gaze lessened she gradually relaxed and shook her head. "No, it's all right, I'm fine." She said, giving him a wonky smile. Looking up at him now Marlene couldn't help but feel a sense of trust growing in her heart.**

**Nodding, he slowly reached out and completely encircled her waist with his hands, his fingertips just touching, and pulled her back until he was nestled between her thighs. She didn't resist him, but allowed him to position her more comfortably on the sofa. A flash of light from his neck chain caught her eye and she reached out to still its movement, her fingers lightly brushing the hairs peeking out of his half unbuttoned shirt as they trailed up his neck and along his jaw, her lips parting in an unconscious desire. With a groan he covered her body with his as he plundered her mouth, releasing their passions in that searing kiss.**

**When they finally parted, Marlene looked up at him with half lidded eyes and said in a ragged breath. "You seem to have me at something of a disadvantage."**

**He raised a querying eyebrow. "You're disadvantaged?" he asked and grabbed her hand, placing it against his straining erection. "You're not the one still fully clothed, are you?" He growled into her ear.**

**She had tensed when he grabbed her hand but quickly relaxed when he released her, leaving her hand cupped against his erection. Tentatively she rubbed his shaft, feeling the hardness of it through the layers of his clothing, and felt emboldened by his gentle thrusts and low moans.**

**She chuckled throatily, "You might be good, but I don't think even you could make love to me through fabric."**

**He pushed himself up from her and looked down at her intently, "Are you sure, Marlene?" he asked, not wanting to go any further unless she was certain it was what she wanted, that she was ready for what was to come.**

**She was, she suddenly found herself wanting to know him completely, in every intimate detail. Marlene nodded her affirmative; she was shaking so much that she wouldn't have trusted her voice to be steady. Having to hold himself in check was beginning to tell on him she thought, she could feel the tension in his muscles under her hands, he was shaking as much as she was and she felt guilty for it. But she was also scared, what was he like when he let himself go? Was he brutal, or was he just as tender as he was now?**

**Ray took her hand in his, kissing her palm and placed it on his shirt. "I want you to undress me."**

**She felt awkward as she unbuttoned the shirt she had never done this before. But he didn't demur, just kissed her face lightly and murmured words of encouragement. Timidly running her hands over his chest; the curls tickling her palms, she pushed his shirt off his broad shoulders, and stroked his arms, delighting in the contrast of the smoothness of his shoulders and the coarse hairs on his lower arms. She let her eyes and hands roam boldly over his body, taking in everything about him, the small scars that dotted his torso, testament to the life he led, and the large one that ran almost he full length of his chest. She looked up enquiringly, about to ask when he kissed her, she got the message – don't ask. Her lips soon followed her hands as she forgot herself, and her fears, allowing her desires to rise to the fore as she started to kiss his chest, her hands wandering of their own volition to his pants and began to undo the belt. Daringly she slid her hand under the waistband of his jocks and stroked his shaft, while awkwardly trying to push his pants off. Ray groaned and kissed her before standing and took the rest of his clothes off, tossing them in an untidy heap around him. He stood before her in all his glory, his hips cantered towards her and his shaft standing proudly to attention, as it rose out of its nest of curls. Marlene gasped as she gazed at him, she had no idea that he was quite so large, and the sight of his engorged member had her suddenly scared again.**

**Her fear must have shown on her face because he knelt beside her and began to gently stroke her arms in long soothing caresses, and this time her fears didn't want to subside. The reality of what she was asking had suddenly hit her. "It's alright, you don't have to do it all in one night, and I won't do anything unless you want me to." He whispered to her and took her into his arms, holding her until she was ready to begin.**

**Marlene clung to him, how could she want him so much and yet be so scared of him touching her at the same time? She found him devilishly good looking – seductively so in his tight jeans, but naked he was positively dangerous. She timorously ran her fingers over his chest as he cradled her; he kept still, not wanting to scare her off again.**

"**Ray, touch me like you did before." She whispered. He complied starting from the beginning and Marlene copied him, touching him the same way he did her, not even balking when he finally touched her between her legs. He tilted her head back and kissed her slowly, his hands never still, stroking her everywhere. Breasts, stomach, face, arms, neck. She was beginning to feel like a wanton as she pressed herself against him, wanting more than to just kiss and be kissed, wonderful though it felt. She suddenly found herself wanting his erection inside of her, thrusting deeply and then spurt his seed and fill her. A low groan escaped her at the thought, needing him now.**

"**Ray, take me to bed and make love to me, please?" She was still scared, but her desire for him, and his tenderness towards her, had the desired affect of making her bad experiences pale into insignificance.**

**Ray pulled back slightly and picked her up, she wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled his neck as he carried her into the bedroom. It was like walking into a forest glade, with it's green painted walls, bare polished floorboards and white window frames. A large four-poster bed dominated the room; the posts like the trunks of trees with green and cream swags of voile hanging from the canopy. He laid her gently, almost reverently on the bed and lay alongside of her, propping himself on an elbow so he could look down on her and continue his exploration of her body. "Mm, you are so beautiful." He murmured as he palmed her nipples before suckling on them, running his fingers lightly over her body and kissing her everywhere he touched.**

**She shivered in delight as ripple after ripple of heated desire began to course through her body and centre on her groin. "So are you Ray. Ahh." She gasped, arcing her body as his hand gently brushed over her mound, she was becoming increasingly sensitive there. He chuckled as he bent to kiss her navel and at the top of her brush. Marlene stilled and gasped as his tongue quested for her opening and entered into that special part of her, no one had ever done this to her and the sensation of his tongue and lips on her clitoris was mind boggling. Pausing he looked up at her, at the look of total surprise, but there was no revulsion or fear and he continued to lick and suck her, making her very wet and slippery then he began to use his fingers, first one, slowly, as she grew used to it he added a second, increasing the pressure, he finally added his third finger, pushing them in as far as he was able. Marlene moaned and writhed at the onslaught. She arced her back, pushing herself against him and found his rhythm and matched it. She didn't know how much more she could take, she felt as if she was going to burst.**

"**Oh God, Ray…please!" She cried, almost sobbing with the overwhelming emotions that were coursing through her. Never before had any man brought her to the height of ecstasy that she was experiencing, they had been far more interested in their own pleasure than hers, but then, rapists never cared about their victims. Ray was very intent on ensuring that she enjoyed their lovemaking as much as he did.**

**He smiled rakishly at her as he positioned himself, ready to enter her, she returned his smile, her love and trust plainly written in her eyes. Her body tensed as he slid his shaft home, expecting to feel pain as he entered her, but to her relief there was none and she closed her eyes and sighed, enjoying the moment. The bitter sweet torment had ended and now she could enjoy being with him, feeling him inside her, their bodies joined as one as they strove to reach the ultimate climax between a man and a woman. He coaxed her to wrap her legs about his hips as he built up a rhythm, keeping their bodies close. His movements took on a different feel and became more determined, as if he had another goal in mind other than to just be in her. Her hands played over his back and shoulders feeling the power surge through him as he pushed himself deeper into her and urged him on faster. They whispered words of encouragement, kissing and nipping at each other as his thrusts became harder and faster, nearing their climax. She moaned and thrust back at him, wanting everything he could give her, and more. The tension was building in her, pushing her up to the pinnacle of her desire, she knew she couldn't hold out for much longer she was so close, and with one last gasp she came, crying out his name as she gripped him tightly, the force of her climax sending violent shudders through her body and leaving her breathless. Ray gave two more thrusts and groaning as he came spilt his seed into her, and held her close while nuzzling her neck. He finally slid from her and gathered her into his arms, holding her firmly to his chest.**

"**Marlene?" he murmured.**

"**Mm?" She murmured back, content to remain where she was until spring.**

**He put a finger under her chin and tilted her head up to look at him. "I love you." He said tenderly and kissed her lips. She touched his face, smiling happily at him. He loved her, her heart sang, and then snuggled deeper into his arms, and sighed contentedly. She was almost asleep when he spoke again.**

"**By the way, Happy New Year."**

**Frowning, she propped herself up on her arm and listened to the sounds of shouting, whistles and fireworks, she grinned impishly at him and asked, "You mean that wasn't us?"  
**

"**No, you minx." He laughed, and pulled her under him kissing her heatedly. She returned it with ardour.**

"**This has been my happiest New Year yet." She told him, "And it's all thanks to you."**

**He smiled lovingly down at her. "You should get some sleep, you've got a big day ahead of you tomorrow." And he settled her more warmly under the covers.**

"**It already is tomorrow my love." She said sleepily and snuggled deeper into his arms, falling asleep instantly.**

****

**She awoke to find Ray fully dressed and kissing her face. "Ray? What time is it, have I slept in again?"**

**He smiled at her and she smiled back, her hand straying up to play idly with the hair at his nape. "No, I had better be going, we don't need Cowley to find us in bed together."**

**Marlene sobered at the mention of her father, "I suppose you're right. Did you get enough sleep? It still looks very early."**

"**Yeah, I did, thanks. What time were you going in?" He asked, as he lightly kissed her face.**

"**Mm? Oh, about eight." She murmured, too lost in what he was doing to her to answer properly.**

"**Then I'll see you in two hours time. I love you." He said and gave her a long lingering kiss goodbye, a promise of more to come.**

**He got as far as the bedroom door when Marlene called out to him. "Ray!" He turned back to look at her, she had lunged to the foot of the bed and was kneeling there, her legs slightly splayed and holding one of the posts for support. "I love you."**

**He smiled at her and his gaze travelled slowly over her body, lingering on her brush, she blushed furiously, and tried to hide herself from his gaze "You should get back to bed before you freeze."**

**She bit her lip and looked timidly up at him. "You don't want to join me?" she asked.**

**He was at the bed in three strides, crushing her to him and demanding entry into her mouth with his tongue as he forced her back. Marlene was startled for a moment as he lunged towards her and she rocked backwards on her heels.**

"**Do you know how tempting you are?" He rasped at her, nibbling on her neck and pushing her inexorably back up the bed. She attempted to shake her head and murmured incoherently, her lips were otherwise occupied with his. She clung to him, wanting to feel him inside her again. He groaned, "I can't, Marlene, please."**

"**I'm sorry." He was right; she had no right to keep him from leaving. "Could you lay beside me, at least until I fall asleep?" She asked him.**

"**Yeah. Come on, get under the covers before you freeze." He told her as he wrapped her snugly into bed.**

**Marlene sighed and nestled against him among the pillows, Ray had shown her what she was capable of and for that she would always love him. Smiling, she inhaled his scent, wondering when it was that she realised she loved him. The next thing she knew her alarm clock was ringing and Ray was gone, she felt bereft, as if he had abandoned her and she lashed out at her clock, hitting it harder than she intended and knocked it off the bedside table. Marlene sat up and spied the note tucked into the folds of her robe lying at the foot of her bed. Three words were written on it – I love you – and he had signed it, Ray, adding a heart with an arrow through it. She smiled as she went to have a quick shower; she had a sudden, urgent need to get to work.**

****

"**Hey Mate!" Bodie called out to Doyle, upon spying him. "Where did you get to last night? You missed a great time." He smirked and raised a meaningful eyebrow at him.**

"**Oh, enjoy your ménage a trois did you?"**

"**Always do." He grinned.**

**Doyle grinned back, "Yeah? Nah, I had something important I had to do."**

"**Something? From the looks of you it was more like someone." Bodie said eyeing off his friend shrewdly. "Tell me, was she as good as Michelle?"**

"**Ha! As if I'd kiss and tell you voyeur."**

"**That's refreshing to know Doyle. I suspect that the young lady will be most assured of your silence as to her virtue." Came the well-known Scots burr.**

"**Yes sir, thank you sir." He looked down at his feet and shuffled them nervously.**

"**Don't you two have somewhere to be?" Cowley asked his men and checked his watch. "Or is there something you require?"**

**They were spared from answering when a pair of running feet could be heard on the stairs. All three men peered over the banister and grinned when they saw the familiar auburn head come into view.**

"**You're late, Miss O'Connor, I hope you don't intend to make a habit of it?"**

**Marlene looked up at the three men and sighed. "I'm sorry sir, but I was kept awake by some people partying next door." She was grateful she'd left her hair loose as it helped to hide her face and the blush she knew to be there, she had glanced at Ray as she had spoken, and the look on his face had her pulse racing again. He was standing a little behind the others, undressing her with his eyes, and enjoying every moment.**

"**Good morning." She nodded at the men as she continued up the stairs.**

"**Morning. You seem a little breathless Marlene, are you sure you're well enough?" Her father asked her, he felt both concerned and guilty for what had happened.**

"**Yes dad, I'm fine." She said, reaching him and giving him a quick peck on the cheek. Luckily there weren't any other agents in the vicinity.**

"**Well, alright then. Before I forget, dinner at my place, 7.30. Now, don't you two have somewhere to be? And Jack is waiting for you young lady." Cowley said and continued his way down the stairs.**

**Marlene pulled a face as he went past her.**

"**That's right, your final assessment today isn't it?" Bodie asked her. "Don't worry. Bosses daughter, it's a shoe in." Cowley merely glared up at Bodie as he passed under the landing.**

"**Bodie, your optimism never fails to astound me." She told him glibly. "I only wish it were true, but I don't think that he…" She pointed down in the general direction of her father, "sees it like that, it's as if I have to prove myself twice as hard as everyone else just to gain an inch."**

**Ray reached out and pulled her into an embrace, which she returned, inhaling his warm masculine scent, any opportunity to be this close to him was wonderful. "You poor thing." He teased. "Don't worry, you'll be fine."**

"**Thank you." She said and gave him a look that left him in no doubt as to what she was really thanking him for.**

"**Oi, no hugging allowed in CI5." Bodie growled, and then he grinned. "Unless I can get one as well."**

**Marlene stared at him, startled for a moment, had he seen the look she gave Ray? But he only held out his arms, wanting his cuddle. "You're incorrigible Bodie." She laughed, relieved, and hugged him tightly.**

"**I know, but isn't that why you love me?"**

"**Of course." She said and waved goodbye to them as she walked down the corridor. Looking back she found Ray watching her, his expression was difficult to read, but he looked angry. Had she done or said something she shouldn't have, or was he jealous of Bodie? No, she shook her head, dismissing the last thought; he couldn't possibly doubt her, not after last night. Not that she had the time to worry about it, not with one last test with Jack Crane, if she passed this then there was nothing standing in her way of becoming a CI5 agent.**

****

**Cowley walked into the room to find everyone waiting for him. "Alright, let's get down to business then shall we?" he said and settled into a chair, accepting the drink handed to him by Macklin.**

"**If you don't mind Mr Cowley, we four have discussed it between ourselves and we'd like to start with Marlene O'Connor." Dr Ross began.**

"**Miss O'Connor? All right." He said.**

"**Shame on you George." Brian admonished, "You should have told us she was your daughter. No, don't go denying it. I've worked with you long enough to know what you're like and how you think – and she's you."**

"**Brian's right." Jack said. "So you can stop with making out you're not proud to be her father."**

"**But how…?" Cowley began.**

"**It was nothing obvious at first, but after we started to talk about her amongst ourselves, and did a little digging, it wasn't hard to put two and two together. Who was her mother?" Jack replied.**

**Cowley smiled, relieved that he didn't have to keep quiet about his relationship with her from his Department Heads. "Helen O'Connor. You've heard of Sir Malcolm and Lady Margarite?"**

**Dr Philip raised an eyebrow at the mention of the names. "_That_ O'Connor! George, you _did_ lead a chequered past."**

"**I'm sorry, but just who are they and what do they have to do with Marlene?" Ross asked.**

"**Marlene's grandparents. Sir Malcolm was implicated in a seditious movement against the Monarchy. It was never proven and there was every indication he was framed. But several large sums of money withdrawn from his account were found to match payments in the account of Sir Thomas Dowel who was the banker. All were captured, and convicted. The ringleaders were jailed, and Sir Malcolm was given a choice, jail, or leave the country. He chose to leave, never to return. Marlene has no knowledge of this, and her grandmother would appreciate it if it remained that way, for her own reasons."**

"**I had always thought it was a little odd. Sir Malcolm was one of the strongest supporters of the Monarchy." Dr Hedley said.**

"**Now that we have that out of the way, I'd like to continue." Dr Ross said.**

"**Of course Dr."**

**She stared at each man making sure she had his attention before continuing.**

"**I don't think that she should be allowed in CI5. _Not_ because she's your daughter – that's something else I'd like to discuss with you – but because I _don't_ think she's stable enough mentally to handle everything that can happen in this line of work. When she cracks – and she will." She said, staring meaningfully at Macklin. "I don't think that she'll ever make a full recovery. What she has gone through has had a deeper impact on her than I believe your willing to accept." Kate believed that what she said was true. Cowley stared at her as he considered her words.**

"**Dr, you may have succeed in working out what was troubling Bodie, but don't let it go to your head. You _can't_ pigeon hole her. I don't believe she'll crack, if she was it would have been before now." Brian said to Cowley.**

"**Excuse me for differing." Kate said, annoyed with Brian's assertions to the contrary. "But _she_ didn't threaten to rip out _your_ throat."**

**Brian gave a bark of laughter, but quickly apologised to Kate, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't laugh, but she has you pegged, she set out to intimidate you and you let her. I doubt that she would, even if she could. You treat her with respect and she'll do the same to you. Simple." Kate glared at him. "I think that given the right partner she would do quite well."**

"**Jack, Philip?" Cowley asked the other two men.**

"**There's nothing physically wrong with the girl, she's healthy, probably fitter than some others I can mention. A clean bill of health, and I do mean clean, there's no sign that she's been using drugs since she was here last."**

"**And that's another thing sir." Kate interjected. "She's a known drug addict. What if she should decide to start using again? Enough drugs and dealers come through those doors to make that a _distinct_ possibility."**

"**Once a drug addict always a drug addict, is that it Ms Ross?" Brian demanded.**

"**Oh I see! She's got you firmly wrapped around her little finger, you and every other male here!" She said venomously.**

"**Look, all I'm saying is to let her go at things her own pace, you wont be able to make her to anything she doesn't want to. She's been forced to do things she'd rather forget. You and I both know that she has to realise that she _wants_ help before she will seek it out, let alone accept it." Brian said. "And it's _not _going to happen if you keep pushing her. It will only set her back against you."**

**Kate looked to be about to disagree but finally capitulated and bowed to Brian's wisdom. "All right, I'll try it your way for a week, but if I don't get any results in that time I go back to my way." Brian nodded, accepting her decision.**

"**Jack?" Cowley inquired.**

**He looked apologetically at Kate and said. "I'd have to agree with Brian. All she needs is the right partner to keep her impulsiveness in check and I think that she'll shake even Bodie and Doyle from their complacency as your best agents. You know, George, I really don't envy your position."**

"**Thanks, neither do I. Now, what are your findings on Peter Wilks?" He asked, getting everyone back on to what they were there for. He looked over at Kate and Brian, they gave each other dark looks but neither said a word.**

"**Another hot head. If you can find a way of keeping him away from Marlene he's not to bad a person to know, his views on women are rather outdated and has a bit of an ego." Jack told him.**

"**Oil and water then?"**

"**Yes, but not the good kind. Not the kind that ends up with a team like Bodie and Doyle." Brian interjected, "I've had to break them apart on more than one occasion, none of which were started by her, she has at least tried to make amends."**

**Cowley was thoughtful as he half listened to them talking about the other candidates. The comment of oil and water had him wandering what he was to do with Marlene, she was definitely oil, and didn't mix with anything. He went through all the possible agents he could pair her with and suddenly smiled; he had finally worked out whom she'd be good with. Murphy! He always acted coolly polite around her and seemed immune to her charms, he would be perfect for her.**

"**George, you look like the cat who's just had the canary and the cream in one sitting." Jack said, raising his eyebrow in enquiry. "Care to let us in on the secret?"**

"**Just the answer to a problem." Was all he said, "Who's next?"**

"**Emma Brooks."**

"**Pregnant." Dr Philip stated.**

"**Ahh, yes. She decided she wanted to raise and look after her family, a shame, she had qualities I thought would be good for the squad."**

"**Never mind, Mr Cowley, maybe you can train her children when they're older."**

**Cowley looked at her wryly-smiling face for a while. "No miss Ross, I doubt very much that I'll ever get to see that generation grace these halls." He said gesturing about him.**

**They spent the rest of the evening discussing the merits of the rest of the recruits. In the end he had decided that only five would suit CI5, glancing at his watch he realised he barely had half an hour before his dinner date with Marlene, he sighed and closed his files, tomorrow was another day.**

_END PART TWO_

**NATALIE FOSTER **2005

68


End file.
